Most of current face recognition will fail when portion of a human face is blocked or occluded by obstacle or strong light, in such cases, whole face recognition becomes impossible or very difficult. The invention presents a face recognition method to do partial face recognition to partially overcome the difficulty in recognizing human identity by occluded face.